Roomates
by littlemiss713
Summary: Annabeth Chase has had a rough couple of months. When her brother offers to let her stay for a year at their old vacation house where he is staying, she takes him up on his offer almost immediantly. Little did she know she would also be spending the time with brothers five other roomates. Will she survive the year? Will she finally fall in love, and for real this time?


Disclaimer~~~ I do not own anything PJO related! I wish I did but sadly not.

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning of the End Part 1**

**Annabeth's POV**

**September**

I'm going to be honest with you, when my brother asked me to stay with him for a whole year while I figure out my life, I thought he was crazy. Knowing me, I don't think I could spend a week with six boys much less a year with them. I'm a growing teenage girl and being stuck in a house full of testosterone is just asking for trouble. I don't even know these boys, just names I've heard on the other side of the telephone when Malcolm called every once in a while. I'm scared to say the least. Let's hope that for the next twelve months, everything goes smoothly.

**Fast Forward Two Months Later – November **

I'm standing outside my family's old vacation house, the one that I used to go to when I was a little girl. It's located in Utah, (**AN: I know its not New York or California but I wanted to be different, so if you don't like it, go read something else)** my father used to come down here a lot because he loved to ski, snowboard and he was born and raised here. We are actually from California, but have many properties in other states and countries.

My family has always had money, with my father being the CEO of a fortune 500 company and my mother a co-founder of a publishing house. With all that money came great loneliness for my siblings and I, my mother and father were never home so we had to come up with our own entertainment. Least I can say is that I had a very interesting childhood. Thankfully my siblings made it so that the absence of our parents was bearable.

I knock on the door; let's get this introduction over with so I can relax with some leggings, nutella and YouTube.

It happened so suddenly that I didn't even realize I wasn't staring at the door anymore, but at a person. And boy was he gorgeous! I look him right in the eye, not wanting him to know that I think he's the hottest thing to walk this earth besides Channing Tatum.

"Um, do you want something?" I smirk at his manners, or lack thereof. All the sudden I start to actually look at him. The first thing I notice is that he is wearing no shirt and some pajama pants (which makes sense because it is Saturday at 8 o'clock at night). He has abs, and they are whoa. He has raven black hair and sea-green eyes with tan skin that just made me want to lick it…

Um no Annabeth, keep it in your pants! You have better self-control than this.

"Are you gonna answer or are you just going to stand there?" he's smirking now, smartass.

"Sorry, I'm Annabeth, I'm looking for Malcolm, is he here?" this is awkward.

"Um, are you an ex girlfriend or something, because I'm not supposed to let you in if you are"

"Its cold and I'm tired, so can I come inside my own house?"

"Last time I checked, I do live here and you don't so technically, its mine." I'm really cold standing out here; I don't know how he can stand it out here without a shirt. He moves and stands right in the middle of the doorway, barricading me from getting inside.

I grab my two bags and my purse and push him out of the way so I can get inside so I can warm up. It's the middle of November so it's a little chilly here, even with all of the layers I'm wearing. Why Malcolm wasn't the one to open the door, I have no idea. He better be here or be doing something productive, if not I'm going to blow my lid.

I get inside and find four other boys staring at me. I glare at them and walk to the stairs. "MALCOLM CHARLES CHASE, I'm here brother dearest!" I yell, no doubt the whole house heard me, and that is exactly what I wanted. If I know my brother, which I'm pretty sure I do, he should be here in…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Annabeth!" Malcolm comes running down the stairs like a mad man, "I didn't know you got in today, I thought your flight didn't land for a couple of hours. Why didn't you call? I would have picked you up!" He runs toward me a gives me a tight squeeze, I can hardly breathe.

"I didn't want to bother you, besides I know my way around the city so I was fine." Wait until he hears what his "friends" did to me.

"Whatever, we can talk about it later. Let me introduce you to the guys. Please be nice, they are my friends. Hey guys! Let me formally introduce you to my little sister Annabeth, Annabeth, meet the guys," the boys that were looking oh so discreetly through the curtains come over and start to introduce themselves to me.

"My name is Grover Underwood, nice to meet you. We have heard a lot about you." Grover is tall and lanky. He has a curly brown mop of hair and a thin beard on his chin. His brown eyes are calm so my guess is that he is the responsible one of the six.

"My name is Leo Valdez and where have you been all my life cutie," a little Latino bends down to kiss the back of my hand. He's shorter than the rest with black hair and brown eyes that scream troublemaker. I giggle at his ridiculousness, "Oh Leo, stop it your making me sick, that's my sister right there," Malcolm pulled Leo off of me and shoved him back. It didn't stop the grin from creeping onto Leo's face.

"We are Connor and Travis Stoll, and we're just wondering if you would like this back," one of them holds out my purse and wallet. "Hey!" I immediately grab them back while the rest of them laugh. They obliviously are identical twins, one of them is in basketball shorts and a hoodie and the other in jeans and a button up shirt. They both have short brown hair and blue eyes that are really pretty. Surprising but true.

"This is Percy Jackson," Mal motions to the Greek god who opened the door earlier, "he can be a dick sometimes so this is a warning in advance." And now the face has a name. "Why did you give me a warning for him and no one else?" this might get interesting, but I do want to know why he would do that.

"Because, you're going to need it." Short, simple and to the point. That is how Malcolm is most of the time.

"I'm not that bad, you know. He is just being overly protective," Percy defends himself.

"Well if you don't mind, I would really like to put some comfier clothes on if that's okay, plus I'm really hungry." I start to grab my bags to take them to my room when Malcolm and Leo grab both of them out of my hands and carry them up the stairs.

Malcolm starts talking halfway up the stairs, "So I thought that you would want to keep your room cause it is yours. Plus I made some renovations to the room beside it for you. Its no biggie," he leads me to my old room next to what used to be his. "Where is everyone else? What rooms are they sleeping in?"

"Leo is in the garage, I know I know it sounds weird but that what he wanted. You should see what he's done with the place, you would love it. Connor and Travis both took the two bedrooms in the basement and Percy has my old room. Its weird, sometimes I will forget and walk into his room like its mine again. Last time I accidentally went in there and I caught him in the middle of a heavy make out session. It was scary and I'm pretty sure it scared me for life."

All the sudden I hear a yell from downstairs, "Its not my fault that you walked in on me and Sophie! Knock next time and it wont happen!"

Mal just rolls his eyes and continues till we reach the door to my room. Leo is just behind lugging the suitcase behind him, "Jeez Annabeth, how much crap do you need?" I just laugh and roll my eyes at him jump on to my bed face first.

"Tired? If you want, I can make a mean peanut butter jelly sandwich just like when we were little. Crust on only half the bread and chunky peanut butter?" Mal always knew how to cheer me up.

"No I think I'll just sit in here and get settled, I've had a long journey and I'm exhausted. I just really want to put some better pants on than these." I motion to my jeggings that might look cute and all but they are still way too uncomfortable.

"Well if you want to, we are in the game room if you want to join? You remember where it is right?"

"Yes, Mal, I remember where it is. I'll probably join you in a minute. I'm just going to put some comfy clothes on. Stop worrying and go play, seriously."

He reluctantly backs away and slowly walks to my door. He turns around one last time and I shoo him away with the flick of my hand.

He shuts my door and I let out a sigh I didn't realize I was holding. I look around, not much has changed. It still the same bedroom I had. The walls were a nice gray color and one of them was an accent wall that was chalkboard painted so that I could write on it. I still had the same bay window and outside was the same tree house we used to play in when we were little. There's nothing that could be better than a good flash back to my childhood.

I unpack my suitcase just a little to find some comfortable clothes and to put away my books that might get ruined if they stay in there to long. I probably care more about books than most people. I know, weird.

I go grab, and put on some spanx shorts on and an off the shoulder grey shirt with "books are better than real life" on the front, of course. I put my curls up in a ponytail and put my moccasin slippers on.

Lets go and face the reality of living with six boys for the next year. This will certainly by interesting…

**This is my first ever story and I really hope you all enjoy it! Hopefully by the time this goes up ill have started the next chapter and have an update schedule for all of you that want one. Review if you want more or if you have any suggestions, just let me know! I love constructive criticism!**

**Have a wonderful day my loving nerds!**

**Xoxo Little Miss**


End file.
